This invention relates to an improved vortex gas cooling system.
The use of a vortex flow pattern to process a flow of a gas into hot and cold flow streams is described by an article entitled "A Short Course on Vortex Tubes and Application Notes," a publication of the Vortec Corporation, said article incorporated herein by reference.
Vortex coolers of the type described by the Vortec article require a source of pressurized gas since creation of a vortex is accomplished by flow through a nozzle having a shape appropriate to induce a vortex. It is considered that, less noise, lower weight, and smaller size will result if a vortex cooler can be provided which operates without gas compression or with reduced gas compression.